<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The dentist chair by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229817">The dentist chair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Anesthesia, Angst, Dentists, Drugs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Team as Family, Trust Issues, Wisdom Teeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac needs to see a dentist but he keeps postponing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The dentist chair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/gifts">flowing_river</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is written to fill the ‘Trust issues’ square on my H/C bingo card. It is a sequel to ‘alternative usage of a water dispenser.<br/>Flowing_River asked for Mac having a hard time at the dentist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘What’s wrong Mac?’</p><p>Mac looks up in surprise. He hates that Jack can read him this easily.</p><p>‘Nothing, why?’</p><p>‘Don’t know, but you appear to be in pain, you are squint…’</p><p>‘It’s nothing. I’ll take some pain relief, it’s just a little bit of a headache.’</p><p>He can see Jack isn’t buying it, but he doesn´t pursuits it.  Jack has learned which battels to fight and it is clear Jack isn’t going to argue.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>When they arrive back from a convention two weeks later, Mac knows he won’t be able to hide his discomfort for very much longer. Jack hasn’t said anything during their whole mission, but now that they are home, he knows Jack will confront him.</p><p>‘Want to get beer and ^pizza, we can eat on the deck.’ Mac suggests.</p><p>‘Good idea, you call everybody, I will stop at the pizza place after I have a quick stop at my place.’</p><p>‘Ok, see you later.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Mac takes a Tylenol when he arrives home, together with a couple of beers, he no longer will be in pain and Jack can stop being suspicious.</p><p>When the rest of the team arrives, the pain has faded. Jack arrives last with beer and pizzas and everybody digs in, Mac included. They have a good time, playing some truth or dare. Everything is normal, like it should be and he can see Jack relax.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Working on a new polymer, Mac has been busy. He hasn’t taken the psych evaluation yet that will allow him back in the field. He knows he is not ready but he doesn´t like it, because it means Jack is also grounded.</p><p>He realizes he is rubbing his jaw, the pain has been intensifying and he knows he should see a dentist. But for some reason, getting in that chair and letting someone pry his mouth open gives him cold sweat.</p><p>‘Mac?’</p><p>Mac looks up from the microscope and can see Jack examining him.</p><p>‘What’s up Jack?’</p><p>‘You’re in pain and trying to ignore it. Toughing it out won’t do kid. Talk to me, what is happening?’</p><p>‘It’s just a toothache, it’s fine.’</p><p>‘Toothache?’</p><p>Mac can see when it all clicks into place.’</p><p>‘Oh Mac, hey, it’s OK to be anxious to go to the dentist, but you do trust me, don’t you. I’l go with you and watch your back, I’ll make sure nobody hurts you.’</p><p>‘I do trust you, that’s not the point.’</p><p>‘But you don’t trust yourself.’ Jack says gently.</p><p>Mac nods.</p><p>‘Make the appointment and take care of the pain man.’</p><p>Mac straightens his back, ‘You are right, I’m being silly.’</p><p>‘You’re not being silly. You have been tortured Mac, it’s only human and normal to feel anxious. Hell, even I am anxious.’</p><p>‘I’m making the appointment right now.’</p><p>Mac stares at the phone but doesn´t move.</p><p>‘What if we just go to medical and let them have a look at it?’</p><p>Mac nods, yeah, maybe that would be better. Jack calls medical and they are welcome to come down since there is nobody at the moment. Jack walks Mac towards the ward but when they enter the ward, it is clear Mac isn’t coping as well as he hoped. He can’t seem to get his breathing to slow down.</p><p>‘If you want to leave, say the word, and I’ll haul you out of here.’</p><p>Mac shakes his head not trusting himself to talk.</p><p>‘Mac?’ the nurse calls out.</p><p>Mac can tell he must be looking like a deer in headlights. He slowly walks up to her and into the examination room.</p><p>‘Please make yourself comfortable, doc Carl will be in any minute.’</p><p>Mac anxiously eyes the chair and he can see Jack is ready to call it, so he quickly sits down in the chair.  A wave of nausea washes over him and he can feel sweat forming.</p><p>‘Mac? You need to slow your breathing. Slow, deep breaths.’</p><p>It is only now that he realizes he is hyperventilating. Just as he wants to ask Jack for help, doc Carl comes in.</p><p>‘Hi Mac, Jack, so what brings you here, Sandy said you have a toothache?’</p><p>Mac is glad doc Carl is on duty. He knows Mac and Jack, so he trusts him.  Doing his best to get his breathing under control, he tries not to think back at the men torturing him. Jack starts talking and he lets the words wash over him.</p><p>‘You are doing good, Mac, keep focusing on your breathing.’</p><p>‘OK Mac, I will explain everything I do before I do it and I am not a dentist, but I will try to diagnose the problem so we can get a specialist in.’</p><p>Mac nods, taking deliberate deep breaths.</p><p>‘Ok, first tell me what you feel.’</p><p>‘’There is a pain on my left side, bottom molars.’</p><p>‘I will have a look, can you open your mouth?’</p><p>Mac opens his mouth but when the doc steps closer, he wants to flee, he needs to… and then he feels Jack’s hand on his arm. He trusts Jack to keep him safe. Closing his eyes, he takes deep breaths. Doc Carl is as gentle as he can be and is quick in his examination.</p><p>‘You can close your mouth Mac. Your wisdom teeth are coming in, that is what causes the discomfort.’</p><p>‘Wisdom teeth? I thought he has them all already, him being a genius and all.’ Jack chuckles.</p><p>‘It doesn’t work that way, Jack.’</p><p>‘The one on the right is fine but the one on the left side is growing crooked, so it will have to be pulled.’</p><p>‘Is that the only option?’</p><p>‘’I’m afraid so. I can do it immediately, we don’t need a specialist for it, but if you want, I will call a dentist.’</p><p>‘No, if you can do it, I prefer that option.’</p><p>‘Alright.’</p><p>‘I would like to give you a light anesthesia since I prefer to keep my fingers if you don’t mind.’</p><p>‘Only if Jack can stay.’</p><p>‘Of course, Mac, no problem.’</p><p>Doc Carl takes a breathing mask and some isoflurane, but Mac scrambles back in the chair. Jack is already on his feet. Doc Carl immediately recognizes Mac’s panic attack for what it is, and backs off.</p><p>‘I’m sorry, I… I didn’t want to put in an IV, since I know… Never mind.’</p><p>‘Please do the IV in my hand, I’m fine.’</p><p>‘Doc Carl nods and fills a syringe, putting it on a tray. He also takes an IV with the smallest butterfly needle he has.</p><p>‘Little sting.’</p><p>‘But with such a small needle, the pain is marginal and Mac keeps taking deep breaths. Once the IV is in, the doc injects the sedative. He gives it a moment to take hold while gathering his supplies and ask a nurse for assistance. Once Mac’s breathing evens out and they are sure he is out, he begins to work.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>When Mac wakes, he looks like a miserable puppy. His eyes are drooping but he stubbornly fights it. The doctor checks his mouth and Mac spits out the bloody gauze that was in his mouth, then immediately started sobbing, saying, ‘Was that my liver? Ohhhh noooo, my liver, oh no!’</p><p>Jack laughs, apparently Mac thinks he is throwing up organs.</p><p>‘Mac, calm down, it’s not your liver, it is just a wad of gauze. I would never let them take your liver.</p><p>Mac looks at him with so much trust in his eyes, it almost hurts Jack.</p><p>‘You’re a good partner. I trust you to keep my liver safe.’</p><p>Doc Carl chuckles, ‘ I want him to stay until he is a bit more awake and no longer thinking he is regurgitating his organs. And when he goes home, someone needs to stay with him.’</p><p>‘I will, I won’t let him alone.’</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>